Bleach Scandals (Traduccion
by BlindOtakuWriter
Summary: ¿Y si bleach fuera sólo un programa de TV? Ven y mira a nuestros personajes favoritos pasar momentos divertidos y algo dolorosos mientras se graban los episodios de Bleach. (Nota: Traducción/Adaptación al Español Mexicano)
1. Episodio1Este¿Piloto?

¡Hola! BlindOtakuWriter reportándose a Fanfiction. En esta ocación, les traigo una traducción al Fanfic conocido como Bleach Scandles. ¿Porqué? Pues, pensé que este fanfic era muy gracioso para dejarlo solo como un proyecto que sólo el público Anglosajón pueda disfrutar.

Queda aclarar que, como soy Mexicano, algunos chistes que se hagan en el fanfic original, serán adaptados al humor Mexicano por obvias razones.

Descargo de responsabilidades:

Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Chite Kubo. Tampoco me pertenece Bleach Scandels, es de la autoría de myLITTLEnekoShiro.

para evitar confusiones, usaré los nombres originales de los personages que tienen en el manga y la serie en lugar de imventarme nombres al azar.

Sin más disfruten de; primer capi.

Episodio 1:

'No tenemos forma, por lo tanto, la tememos y, como no tenemos forma, la veneramos. Así somos asesinados, 'Rukia pronunció monótonamente. Ella mira hacia abajo y respira profundamente, salta hacia abajo. Pero antes de que lo haga, su hakama se desliza bajo su pie, lo que la hace perder el equilibrio y gritar de pánico mientras cuelga suspendida en el aire por cables.

¡URAHARAAA! ella grita y lucha por desenredarse. Urahara suspira mientras se encorva en la silla del director.

'¡Corte!' Urahara dice brevemente por un megáfono y salta de su silla para acercarse a Rukia. '¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que arregles tu atuendo antes de subir al set?'

'¡Oye, no es mi culpa que hayas hecho esto demasiado pinche grande para mí! ¡Te dije que soy talla 4! Rukia grita y continúa luchando cuando una grúa se acerca para ayudarla.

'¡Hacer trajes de samurai no es barato, Ruks! ¡Me podrías costar una fortuna!

"Casi me muero cuando me caí y todo lo que te importa es este jodido atuendo?"

'Bueno, ¿no te alegra tener el papel de la chica muerta, eh,?'

'¡Chinga tu madre!'

Incerte Regla aquí.

'Está bien, ahora recuerda, Ichigo, tienes que entrar en la escena y comenzar a discutir con esos tipos sobre por qué molestaron a Ichigo, ¡cuelga el teléfono!'

'¿Oh si? Bueno, sabes que? ¡No quiero volver a ver tu puta cara cerca de mí! Ichigo grita por teléfono y lo cierra de golpe. Le da a Urahara una mirada furiosa que hace que se empiece a sentir incómodo.

'Ummm, ¿estás listo, Ichi?' él dice mansamente. Ichigo pone los ojos en blanco y se cruza de brazos mientras Urahara se aleja. Uno de los actores matones a su lado se ríe.

"Wey, él es un mocoso tan engreído", susurra a sus co-actores. Ellos asienten en acuerdo.

'¡Escuché que su condominio tiene un maldito jacuzzi!' uno de ellos silba.

'¿Jacuzzi? Escuché que era una picina.'

'¡Como sea, wey! Él es sólo un pendejillo que no puede actuar ni pá salbar su vida. Digo, nomás lo escojieron por su cabello, esa madre podría picar un ojo.'

Escuchan a alguien toser detrás de ellos y se vuelven a ver a Ichigo con una ceja levantada.

'¿Qué fue eso de mi cabello?' los mira con furia. Literalmente pueden ver el fuego en sus ojos y comienzan a sudar profusamente.

'Uh ... uh ... ¡nada! ¡Nada fuera de lo común!' uno de ellos chilla y se tambalea para pronunciar frases adecuadas. Un tick muscular se hace presente en la sien de Ichigo.

'¿Acabas de decir' naranja '?' él pronuncia en una voz sin emociones. Los tres se miran con miedo.

'¡N-n-no! ¡No dije ...!

Ichigo le da una patada en la cara. Los otros comienzan a gritar pero se callan cuando Ichigo los golpea brutalmente.

'¡Bueno! ¿Estamos listos para ... qué pedo? Urahara grita cuando ve a la estrella de su programa superando a los extras. Rápidamente se vuelve hacia el camarógrafo. ¿Está rodando la cámara?

'Uh ... sí, ¿debería apagarlo?' el camarógrafo dice confundido.

'¿Estas loco? ¡Esto es bueno! ¡Sigue rodando!' Pausa. "¿Crees que podemos ver a Ichigo golpeando la cara de ese tipo?"

Incerte regla aquí.

Rukia inspecciona la habitación de Ichigo sospechosamente.

"Está cerca", murmura y alcanza su espada.

'¡Quién eres y qué quieres!' Ichigo le grita mientras mayuga a Rukia a puños.

'¡CORTE!' Urahara llama por su megáfono. '¡Ichigo no se suponía que la golpearas, se suponía que la patearas!'

'Habitación de Ichigo: ¡Conociendo a Rukia, toma 2!'

"Está cerca ..." Rukia susurra para sí misma.

'¿Quién eres y qué quieres?' Ichigo grita mientras golpea su pie contra el trasero de Rukia.

'¡CORTE! Lo siento, muchachos, ¡pero la cámara tiene un problema! ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo!'

'¡Toma 3!'

¡Qué quieres y quién eres!'

'¡Corte! Ichigo, deja de arruinar tus líneas!'

'¡Toma 10!'

Rukia se pica la naríz y de repente mira a la cámara.

'Lo siento, yo no sabía,' Rukia tartamudea mientras Ichigo la patea. y grita sus líneas.

'¡Rukia, deja de picarte la naríz!'

'¡Toma 33!'

'¡Quién eres y qué quieres!'

'¡Perfecto! Ahora pasemos a la siguiente escena y esperen. ¡Mierda, la cámara no estaba rodando! ¡Bien, hagamos esto una vez más!

'¿Podrían por el amor de dios, hacer esta pinche ecena bién? Juro que ya siento el pie de Ichigo inpreso en el culo.' Rukia chilla.

Incerte regla aquí.

'Yo soy ... Ichigo Kurosaki', murmura Ichigo y agarra la espada de Rukia para perforarse. Se balancea sobre su pecho y rebota para que la empuñadura golpee a Rukia con fuerza en su frente. Ella gime y se derrumba en un novillo en el suelo.

'¡Corte! Ichigo, ¿qué chingados hiciste?' Urahara grita mientras abandona su megáfono para ver a Rukia.

'¡Lo siento! ¡Supongo que usé demasiada fuerza! Ichigo balbucea y comprueba el pulso de Rukia. '¡Bueno, al menos todavía está viva! Y mientras no esté sangrando, ¿qué es esa cosa roja en su frente?'

Urahara gime y se cubre la cara con las manos. Tendría suerte si termina de rodar este episodio piloto.

Y bién, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Desean que traduzca más de estos episodios? Pues, háganmelo saber con una reseña. No se olviden de seguir y añadir la historia a sus favoritos para que les notifiquen cuando haiga nevo capítulo.

¡Gracias, y saludos!


	2. Episodio 2

¡Hola! Animalitos de la creación, ¿cómo están? Espero que bién. Pero, incluso si están mal, el segundo capi traducido de Bleach Scandals está aquí para divertirlos con humor de primera y lenguaje de segunda. xd

Bueno, sin más que decir, disfruten del segundo capítulo.

Bleach Scandals

Episodio 2: Las mamadas de Rukia y Ichigo, El pelinarnja más culo del mundo.

'Ya veo,' Rukia contempla mientras Ichigo se aleja. Supongo que no hay otra opción.

Ella comienza a acariciar todo su cuerpo e incluso mira debajo de su camisa, una mirada confusa y frenética en su rostro. Urahara gime.

'¿Qué chingados pasa, Rukia?' se queja Urahara.

"No encuentro mi guante", dice tímidamente.

'¡Carajo! Muy bién, ¿quién agarró el guante de Rukia?' Urahara brama en su megáfono.

¡Está en la tintorería, Urahara! alguien grita fuera del set.

'¿Quién vergas se lo llevó a la tintorería cuando planeábamos filmar la escena con él HOY?'

'¡Estaba embarrado de Mole Rojo!'

'¿Y quién comió Mole rojo teniéndolo puesto?' Urahara voltea a ver a Rukia de forma sospechosa.

'¡Oye! ¡Solo estaba tratando de captar la sensación de mi personaje! ' Rukia se defiende.

'¡RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAA!'

Separador

'¡Guau! ¡Guau! se oyen los gritos de un niño mientras intenta escapar de las garras de una araña Hollow.

'¡Indique a Ichigo que trate de salvarlo!' Susurra Urahara. Rukia mira a ambos lados.

'¿Alguien ha visto a Ichigo?' ella dice confundida. Luego mira hacia el poste de luz junto a ella. '¡Ichigo, bájate cabrón.'

'¿Que chingados? ¿Cómo es que nadie me dijo que iba a ser una araña? Ichigo chilla como una niña y se aferra aún más al poste.

'¿Te escaman las arañas, pinchi culo?' Dice Rukia lebantando una ceja.

'Yo digo precavido.'

'¡Corrrrrrteeeeee!' Urahara grita encabronado por su megáfono. 'Ichigo, no creo que alguien te haya dicho esto antes pero, ¡NO SEAS PUTO!'

'¡Muhahahahaha!' retumba la voz maligna mientras Sora es arrastrado. 'Muhahaha-TOZ ¡TOS! ¡TOS! ¡Asma-TOS!

'¡Corrrrrrteeeeee!'

Separador.

Rukia hace una reverencia.

'¡Oh por supuesto! Orihime, ¿cómo estás? dice con una voz dulce y empalagoza. Orihime también hace una incómoda reverencia.

'Oh, estoy bién, ¡gracias!' Exclama Rukia.

(Pip pip)

Un auto pasa a tal velocidad que el aire hace que se les suban las faldas a ambas.

'¡Pinchi pendejo!' Rukia grita de vergüenza mientras se apresura a palpar su vestido.

'¡CHIDORI!' grita el asistente de Urahara mientras mira amorosamente su cámara digital. "¡Eso vale al menos una buena lana en eBay!"

'Ténme aquí, Hurahara.' Rukia murmura mientras finje arremangarse y camina hacia el morro pachanguero. 'Tengo que ocuparme de algo.'

Separador.

BOOP BOOP BEEP BOOP BEEP

Está bien, Rukia, ¡ya son suficientes efectos de sonido! Urahara llama por su megáfono.

BEEP BEEP BOOOOOOOOP

'Ichigo, díle a Rukia que ya le pare.'

Ichigo se encoge de hombros y se levanta de la cama para abrir su armario. Rukia está sentada encorvada sobre su teléfono y presionando botones.

'¡qué chingados haces!' Exclama Ichigo.

'Cállate el ocico, estoy a punto de romper mi record en el de la viborita.' Sesea Rukia para continuar picando botones. Ichigo se palmea la frente.

Separador.

'¡Ten cuidado!' Ordena Rukia. ¡No vayas balanceando tu espada!owl

'¿A quién le importa?' pregunta Ichigo. 'Mientras yo...'

Un pedazo de espuma de poliestireno golpea a Ichigo en su cabeza. Rukia niega con la cabeza con incredulidad.

'Se lo advertiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiií.' CanturreaRukia.

'¡Corrrrrrteeeeee!'

Separador.

Urahara ronca fuertemente mientras se da vuelta en su cama, murmurando algo incoherente. Ahí es cuando abre un ojo y ve el rostro de Orihime cerca del suyo.

'¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!'

'¡Holi Urahara!' Orihime dice alegremente.

Urahara da un grito haogado y pregunta. '¿Qué putas haces en mi casa?'

'¡Oh, solo me preguntaba si para el personaje de Orihime en la última escena de este episodio podría fingir que es esta chica estúpida que siempre está soñando despierta! ¿Qué opinas?'

Cilencio.

Seguro.

Separador.

Bueno, ahí lo tienen. Espero que les haya gustado.

Espero traerles actualizaciones más seguido. Pero, no prometo nada.

Sin embargo, les pido que me sigan, le den favorito a esta historia y me dejen una reseña para la inspiración.

Bueno, como se dice en CDMX: Ahí nos Vicenteamos, valedores.

* * *


End file.
